


fixin'

by platinumbered



Category: Smosh
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fic Exchange, Multi, Polyamory, cuddle piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumbered/pseuds/platinumbered
Summary: "Shayne, I don't think your couch is big enough for all of us," Noah says regretfully into a cushion."Yeah, no shit," Shayne snickers. "Nice going,Angela Lansbury,must have taken a lot to piecethatone together--ow,Noah, watch the elbows--"





	fixin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seacliffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seacliffs/gifts).



> this is a (really short, sorry) drabble for a fic exchange with my newest friend seacliffs!!!!! theyre super cool and lovely and i adore screaming about the smosh kids with them <3333
> 
> also this ship is so??? underappreciated??? ill probably write more for this in a gta au setting or something thatll be cool. maybe stay tuned for that?
> 
> also!! my sohincorn drugfic thing should be up relatively soon so watch out for when thats gonna drop
> 
> the song i got the title from is "fixin'" by walk the moon!!!
> 
> EDIT: if youre here from the smosh video,,,,,,, hi lmfao
> 
> check out my other shit. gimme that ao3 clout

"Shayne, I don't think your couch is big enough for all of us," Noah says regretfully into a cushion.

"Yeah, no shit," Shayne snickers. "Nice going, _Angela Lansbury,_ must have taken a lot to piece _that_ one together-- _ow,_ Noah, watch the elbows--"

Shayne's apartment-issue cheap leather couch may have been reasonably large for like...one person, but the Smosh Squad is very tightly knit, in more ways that one. You'll rarely find one without at least two of the others with them, which is great, except when they're all trying to cuddle and watch a movie, as people in relationships sometimes do.

And. Well. It's less cuddling and more of a very confusing tangle of limbs and sadness and pain. It's not really all that fun.

Courtney is in a very interesting position right now. She's sitting in the middle of the couch, and Shayne has one of his frog leg arms around her shoulders. Noah has somehow wedged himself in between them, and his face is buried in the back of the couch. Keith is lying halfway on top of Shayne and under one of Courtney's legs. Olivia is sitting on her lap, her butt narrowly avoiding Keith's face.

"This hurts," Courtney manages. "Um. Keith, I feel like I'm going to break your neck--"

"I'm where I belong, girl," he says seriously. "Between your thighs."

Courtney rolls her eyes, ignoring the blush that creeps up the back of her neck at the thought. "Oh, shut up."

"But don't," Shayne adds, shoving Keith's legs off of his lap (which makes him yelp and fall halfway onto the floor). "I mean, it's kinda starting to look like we're not gonna get any movie-watching done. This is more or less a disaster. We might as well go for the alternative," he laughs.

Olivia offers a small smile. "I don't think it's a disaster."

"That's because you're sitting pretty, like, on top of the mess," Shayne protests. Courtney finds herself smiling and shakes her head. She's dating these losers. "That doesn't count."

Noah makes a noise of agreement. Olivia nudges his back with her socked foot. "It's not a disaster to me."

"Me neither," Keith adds, doing his best to smile at all of them as best he can. "I'm just happy to be here."

Courtney stifles a snicker. "You're happy to be anywhere, Keith."

"I'm happy to be here," he insists. "Spendin' time with y'all. Y'all are great people."

"Sap," Shayne says, hooking an arm under Keith's legs and pulling them back up onto his lap.

"You love it," Noah says, trying his damn best to turn around. It works, but only after a solid thirty seconds of struggling.

They all fall silent after that, just staring off into space and being in each other's company. And, really, Courtney is beginning to see where Olivia and Keith are coming from. Sure, most of the positions they're in are... _compromising,_ but if you think about it, this is just who they are. They're a melting pot of different personalities and interests and goals and lives, and somehow they just...fit together. _Controlled chaos,_ some might call it.

And it's the closest thing to perfect Courtney's ever felt.

So even though her legs are starting to fall asleep, and Noah's wavy hair is tickling the small of her back, she decides that she never wants to be anywhere but here, with the people she loves, on a couch too small for all of them to fit.

They never get around to watching the movie.


End file.
